Vampire Obsession
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kakashi had no idea that his vampiric obsession would be a very, very fatal move, especially when he got Anko as his partner. One shot. Kakashi/Anko. Cover by Ninja-8804.


**Note**: I have so many plot bunnies, which will always disturb me until I write them down. This is simply fleeting passion, since I always think that Kakashi with his blatant personality might fit Anko with her tomboyish character. Fine, I wish you a happy reading~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Vampire Obsession**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room could be qualified as one of most impressive motel rooms ever, obviously not in a good way or whatsoever. The sound of water running from broken down pipe, rusty old bed that always felt damp whenever you lay on it, and the cracking silly sounds from the old ceiling. Perhaps a mischief of rats ran crazily up and down through it, looking for some lucky leftover. Nevertheless, that wasn't what Kakashi Hatake had in mind. Despite of his partner's clumsy choice of choosing that godforsaken room, there was something much important, much more important than just fucking deluxe room without any good qualities.

"What makes you hesitate so long?" there was a slight of frustration there. He had gone too far, he knew it, but he had to. They had tried everything but _that one_, which he wanted the most. Actually, he had hoped they got S missions quite often, so she might have lost her consciousness, or overdosed her chakra. That way he could do anything, every single wish on her.

Opposite happened.

He was the one that always overdosed his chakra, losing consciousness for the whole day. She was his savior, dragging him all day long.

"Just let me taste a bit—"

"No, I'll definitely kill you for _biting_ me, and I'm not kidding." The naked body who lay beside him pressed her voice, sounded extremely sexy yet lethal. "I'm going to cut you into pieces if you dared. Try me and you'll sorry."

"It just a small bite, Anko…" Kakashi tried once more, looking directly into her glazing dark eyes. Damn, she looked so tempting with that wet body, tired looking eyes, exhausted from their wild lovemaking. "Hickey, love bite, not even a real bite." His fingers ran between her delicious hip, going lower, and lower. She hissed lovingly, closed her eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Go fuck Gai."

Kakashi released a dry laugh. Even though Maito Gai possessed queer smile, tight green costume, and obviously long-gay-lashes, but he was positive that Gai wasn't gay. Holy shit, if he had been one, there was no way he would ever fuck him. Not a chance in his lifetime.

"Consider _it_ as deep kisses in which teeth involved." He convinced her, holding her body closer. She was always smelled good, raw and wild, but good anyway. "You love deep kisses, why not on your lovely neck?"

Mitarashi Anko had been his lover, his bedmate. She was fun-loving partner, always willing to do any sex positions he asked. So far Kakashi had offered 236 different positions and she was okay with that. Anko was totally aware of his fully, extra-demanding sex needs, and she always had no problem with that one too, especially when she's in good mood. The most crucial part, she was fine with his cold behavior.

Kakashi was famous for his sociopath habit. He seldom made friends, and always spent his time reading his pervert Icha Icha the series. He wanted sex, of course, but he hated commitment. Take it or leave it, he said that always. Most women would leave, but Mitarashi Anko was different.

They blended well, like hot coffee and cocoa in first stirring cup. Delicious mochaccino.

Kakashi couldn't believe his luck for finding such lustful, nothing for granted sexy woman. She was everything he had dreamed for. Yet, she highly opposed biting on neck.

It was stated in Icha Icha foreplay series volume 2 page 80—manual guide book to achieve heavenly sex—biting was needed to add the sexual tension. It was biting that showed the real meaning of possessing your lover. You might kiss and suck and whatever, but bite took the special part. It was the toughest from the toughest. Aside from practicing his Icha Icha, Kakashi loved biting. Of course, he had bit her anywhere, but he could stop thinking about biting that slender, white neck.

And he extremely remembered the movie he had watched by chance in Konoha Cinema last time. He still could imagine the vivid image of the vampire man bit his lover. Perhaps that bite was the solid reason why people watched that over and over, making funny, silly plot story into mega box office one. All because the biting.

It was biting that absorbed all audiences eyes. It was biting that made the movie sensual and intoxicating. Not that Kakashi had vampiric obsession or else, but it looked like so much fun. "Anko, don't you like the very idea of turning tonight—"

"Don't you ever, Kakashi." Anko cut in, pushed his face afar. She quickly covered her delicate neck with the blanket. "If you keep insisting, you can kiss goodbye our relationship."

.

.

_You can kiss goodbye our relationship._

His lover had never spoken that way before, Kakashi grunted. Anko never threatened him. His pupils dilated furiously. How could she say that? _Was that how much he meant to her_? _Did she just ditch him like scumbag?_

Kakashi hated losing his calm, cold demeanor. He was always the one with brain, thinking over rash acting. Well, he was everything but spontaneous. However, he hated being detested more, especially in relationship. Groaning, he took Anko under his body, started joining their body harshly.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you—"

Anko tried to resist, but no avail. She didn't like when Kakashi used sex as tool to get what he wanted. He would regret that. Fuck. Kakashi was much stronger than her, literally.

"What did you say?"

She hissed again, in pain first but passion followed soon after. Kakashi pressed himself deeper, much deeper. He felt a raging outburst inside, grabbing her hands and asked again. "What did—did you said, Anko?"

She couldn't say anything but calling his name madly. The pressure between them was increasing when Kakashi pressed his mouth on hers, and then sucking her neck. The lovely raven-haired woman hid her face under the pillow, biting it uncontrollably. Kakashi realized that, therefore he added the speed.

Their body matched so perfectly into each other. He caressed her breasts, stroking those soft, fluffy breasts stood with passion. Anko bit her lips desperately. Kakashi and his rage, somehow had changed him into such pervert with intense passion. He fully dominated her, taking the whole control over her body.

"Kakashi—" Anko moaned, closing her eyes as Kakashi loaded inside her. It was hot and burning, filling her body. It felt like heaven, so fierce, and he was so out of his character. Still, she loved that. She obviously loved that. "Kakashi—"

Then he did. He bit her neck.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi finally opened his eyes. He could feel his ribs were broken. She had hit his vital point, repeatedly without mercy. And what the hell was that? Just what the hell was that? Fuck, he should have known better. No wonder Anko hated neck biting. If only she had warned him.

Fuck. Fuck. Hadn't she warned him so many times?

Then he recognized the sweet smell of dango. The sweet smell he had known for years. Anko was there, sleeping beside him. Her eyes were swallowed, as if she had cried for hours. Kakashi felt relieved seeing she was there, holding her hand.

She happened to open her eyes, then smiled. "You're awake."

"I am awake."

She kissed him on mouth, a slow and lovingly kiss. "Damnit, I'm so glad you're awake."

Kakashi tried to smile, but he made goofy expression instead. Damn, his whole body seemed like cracking inside. Anko touched his cheek, whispered softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but well, it—it always triggers my repressed memory."

"I knew, no need to explain." Kakashi took a deep sigh. "I'm the one who should say sorry."

"No you are innocent!" Anko hissed, grunting. "It was me to blame—"

"Sorry, but I have to do another check, guys. Mind stepping outside, Mitarashi-san?" the Fifth Hokage appeared with bottle of sake in her hand. "It won't take long time, I suppose."

Tsunade didn't ask him anything, not the reason why he could have ended that way. No, she didn't. Tsunade was aware the reason, and gave him understanding nod. She explained that he needed more than one week to recover, both his chakra and his twisted vital organ—the most important organ every man had—down there.

Yeah, Kakashi had learnt his lesson. He knew he might never try to bite Anko anymore. Not in this lifetime, not in the next one. Biting was restrictedly forbidden. Biting. Was. Restrictedly. Forbidden. Shit.

.

.

"_Kakashi—" Anko moaned, closing her eyes as Kakashi loaded inside her. It was hot and burning, filling her body. It felt like heaven, so fierce, and he was so out of his character. Still, she loved that. She obviously loved that. "Kakashi—"_

_Then he did. He bit her neck. _

_Suddenly Anko screamed wildly, unable to control her body. She went berserk, destroying everything. Kakashi shocked. He had envisioned the fatal scene, but he had no energy left to avoid that. He had spent the last chakra for their marathon sex since 2 days ago, and he was in a kind of position which he couldn't resist her attacks. "What the—"_

"_DIE YOU OROCHIMARU-SENSEI!"_

.

.

* * *

**I always had this kind of thing every time I saw Kakashi and Anko together. I meant the bite that Orochimaru left years ago on Anko's neck is rather amusing part, isnt it? Thanks for reading anyway. Any comments or flames are accepted happily.**


End file.
